Wesker's Death Game
by Sci-Fi-Reader
Summary: Wesker is now on the edge of insanity after living a life of faluire. He now seeks revange for all those who made him the man he is today and wants them to pay with their lives! R&R! A bit of Romance later on.
1. Prologue

I don't own Resident Evil and it's names, Capcom does, but if I did own it. I Wouldn't be writing this, I'd make this into a video game! Yeah.... Enjoy!

Prologue

Albert Wesker walked towards the large elevator with William Birkin. "Here take this." Birkin said, "This should allow you to get harmed, but not die and give you super human strength when you are reborn."

"Thanks, I hope I won't need it." Wesker replied and took the vial.

"What are you going to do now?" Birkin asked him,

"I'm afraid my days for Umbrella are over, William."

"I cannot abandon my research now! I have just finished the research on the T-Virus, but I need more time to complete the more powerful G-Virus."

"Do as you wish Birkin," Wesker replied, "I for one and going to continue with my plan to lead the S.T.A.R.S. members into the mansion. They're advanced training should give our 'pets' a little practice."

Birkin looked at Wesker, for it was the last time he'd ever see him, and the doors shut.

Wesker aimed his gun at Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers.

"It's time for you to die." Wesker said as he pressed a few buttons on the control panel. Wesker and Chris and Rebecca both looked at the tube as the liquid inside slowly sank to the bottom. The Tyrant broke free and stepped down. Wesker laughed, "You're dead."

The Tyrant took a step forward towards Chris and Rebecca but stopped and looked down at him. "No! What are you doing?" Wesker yelled and the Tyrant thrust his hand with the large spikes into him. Wesker was then thrown across the room like a toy and all went black for him.

Later, Wesker stood up and brushed the blood from his suit. Thanks to the 'thing' Birkin had given him to take, he wasn't killed by the powerful Tyrant. He saw a large hole at the top of the lab. "That leads to the heliport." Wesker said to himself, he looked around and saw a pool of blood but nothing else, no signs of a dead Chris or Rebecca. Then suddenly he heard a women's voice over a loudspeaker saying, "The Self-destruct system will detonate in five, four, three....." Wesker heard the voice say one and said, "Shit." And the Spencer estate exploded.

Wesker woke up in a bed dressed in his old clothes. He sprang up and saw a man in the shadows of the room. He was visible, except for his face. He wore a green suit and with a deep voice he said, "Mr. Wesker, nice of you to join the living again."

"Mr. Trent?" Wesker said,

"Indeed. I found you in the rubble of the Spencer estate and came here to help you pull yourself together, literally. Now about our agreement, I know you lost the data on the creature's Umbrella had in the estate but right now I have a more important task for you."

Wesker watched from the roof of the RPD Police Department as the Special Ops soldier, Hunk, escaped with William Birkin's G-Virus. Ada Wong, a spy he had hired, had a hold of one of the samples but it was lost and she was suspected dead. Wesker turned around and headed back into the building catching his ride in front of the Police Department, and got out of Raccoon City as it blew it bits.

Wesker had failed many times on previous missions, important missions, but succeeded on a few other ones as well and he knew if he made this mission a successful one, he'd be promoted. He walked into the large room. A large pair of stairs greeted him, along with a woman on the top steps. Wesker looked up at her and said, "Alexia, your virus sample has all been destroyed. The only traces left are inside your body. You'll be coming with me."

Alexia walked down the steps and transformed. He body turned into flames and the clothes and skin fell off revealing a grayish skin, and a mutated form. Wesker used his speed to run up to her but she easily whacked him away as a fly. Wesker flew into the wall above the door he entered.

"Such power!" Wesker said Alexia walked forward, going for the kill, when she spotted Chris.

Wesker used this at his advantage and ran out. Outside he cursed at Alexia, but smiled and said, "At least I don't have to worry about Chris getting in my way ever again."

But that's what he thought.

Later, Wesker flew away from the Antarctica Laboratory as the self-destruct system exploded. Alexia was dead, no sample. He had saw another jet come from the laboratory and hoped it wasn't Chris.

A long time had past since the incident at Antarctica. He hadn't been hired for a job recently and concluded that he was now unemployed. How Birkin would laugh at his failure. He knew the man was dead, but knew deep in the depths of hell were he burned, he laughed. In the few years that pasted, Wesker was not himself lately. He became more insane as everyday passed by, waiting for something to pop out and kill him, possible an Umbrella Special Ops, perhaps Hunk. Whenever he went out, he carried his gun, and brutally attacked anyone that looked like Chris, Barry, Jill, Rebecca or any other bastards that had gotten in his way. Anyone who was a friend or family as well. He knew about Claire and Leon, the two survivors of Raccoon City that had joined the ex-S.T.A.R.S members to expose the truth behind Umbrella's work. He knew of David and John, the two former S.T.A.R.S. members who retired but joined with Rebecca in the assault on Caliban Cove. And he knew of William Coen, or Billy, the only survivor out of two who made it from the Training Facility near the Spencer estate. He knew them all.

"And they will all pay!" Wesker shouted, "They're the ones who put me into the position I am in today! I will make them beg for mercy and kill them slowly and painfully! Yes, I will make them suffer!" Wesker laughed a horrible laugh, which echoed throughout his home and faded away into the darkness of the night.

The flashbacks in this Chapter are made up of info I got from documents from the game (Wesker's Report 1 and 2) and a little bit from the Resident Evil books by S.D. Perry. R&R!


	2. The Plans For Death

Chapter 1

The Plans For Death

Wesker walked down the hall of the Spencer estate look-alike. He had asked Trent, the only man he now trusted besides himself, to build him an estate like Spencer had to research projects for White Umbrella, a corporation against Umbrella that he worked for. Also to build a connecting Training Facility, like the one Dr. Marcus was given, to train soldiers for his own personal use. Trent had agreed without questions and a month later his first step in his big game was set.

Wesker recreated the T-Virus and made many samples. He had hired around two hundred men, the more zombies the merrier. He only trusted six men in his complex and he knew just what he'd do with them later on. He did experiments on leeches like Dr. Marcus had did, he made zombie dogs, lickers, just about every single monster he could find in the research books and files, he even managed to resurrect the Bandersnatcher with its one long extracting arm and his most personal favorite, the Hunter. With the second phase of his plan done, he dispatched his six trusted men to find his pawns.

Barry Burton sat in his home reading the newspaper as his wife and kids watched T.V. in the living room. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Barry yelled to his wife and walked towards his front door. Barry opened the door and there stood a white man in a tuxedo. He wore black sunglasses and had brown hair that was combed backwards. _"Looks like the FBI." _Barry thought.

"Mr. Barry Burton?" his voice was deep and stern.

"Yes sir. What can I do you for?" Barry asked,

"Your family home?" he asked,

"Yes." Barry replied,

The man opened his vest and revealed a bomb. Stupid thing to do, indeed, but Wesker was insane now and would risk anyone or anything to get what he wanted. "I need you to come with me. If you want your family or yourself to live."

"What do you want from me?" Barry asked him,

"Go inside and tell your wife that the police need you to go on a bossiness trip, pack two pair of clothing, a gun and as much ammo as you can carry. You'll need it." The man said without answering Barry's question.

Barry hurried into the room and did as he was told; he didn't want to risk his family.

William Coen sat at a bar drinking his second bottle of beer. A long time had passed since he had parted with Rebecca Chambers, but just couldn't get her out of his mind. Every night he had the same dream, him and Rebecca sitting atop a hill, her taking his dog tag and them saluting and whenever he woke up the same question popped in his mind: If things were different, could they have been together?

The bar was empty as usual, "Another round J.J.?" the bartender asked,

Billy looked at him and remembered he changed his name to Johnny Jackson, or J.J., and shook his head. "No thanks, I've had enough for today."

Billy heard the door open a moment later and heard the soft steps of shoes. Billy pulled out his gun and aimed at the man's head as he turned around. Except it was a woman, dressed in jeans and a white shirt. "Ah, you must be J.J, or should I say William Coen."

"You seem to know me," he said, with his gun still raised, "haven't been fantasying about me have you?"

"You are coming with me Mr. Coen."

"And what makes you so sure. I have the gun."

"Do you really have the guts to kill a living person again?" she asked him. He looked at her with a straight face. She knew what he was talking about. The day he was in the army, the soldier in charge attacked an innocent camp and killed everyone. He tried to stop them, but ended up killing them. He was accused of first degree murder and was being sent to a prison to be executed when he had escaped, thanks to a few 'things' and climbed aboard train. (Thus starting Resident Evil Zero)

He promised not to kill another **living** being again. He lowered his gun and she held up her own. "Let's go." She said and pushed him outside to a waiting helicopter.

Rebecca Chambers woke up in her bed. Cold sweat ran down her face and neck. She looked to the person in bed next to her. David. She sighed. After the incident at Caliban Cove, she and David continued searching for the others to regroup and continue their quest to expose the truth behind Umbrella. She and David had been getting somewhat closer then just partners. David woke up by her sudden movement from getting out of the bed.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepy,

"Nothing," Rebecca lied, obviously with something on her mind, "I'm gonna go out and get some fresh air." She grabbed some clothes and splashed some cold water on her face before leaving. She also carried her gun.

She stepped outside. The clock showed 6:20. She began to walk. She walked for a while thinking of her dreams. Why was she dreaming about Billy all of a sudden again? She had gotten him out of her mind years ago, right before she had met David. The thought left her mind instantly as she bumped into someone. She hadn't been watching where she was going apparently.

"Oh! Excuse me sir." She said to the man. She looked up at him. He was wearing a tuxedo with dark sunglasses, even though the sun wasn't out. He smiled and said,

"Rebecca Chambers?"

"Um, yes." She replied,

"Good."

Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Leon Kennedy ran through the corridors of the Umbrella facility. They had infiltrated the building but set off the alarm and were running for their lives. Chris bashed opened a door as they continued to run. Leon aimed his gun at a soldier with a machine gun a few meters in front of them and took him out. They continued to run and Jill suddenly fell through a trap door. Below there was a blue floor, but anything else, anything dangerous, was unseen.

"Jill!" Chris yelled and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. He pulled but couldn't raise her, "What the hell you weigh women!"

"Shut the hell up and get me up!" Jill shouted but the trap door extended causing Chris and the others to drop.

They hit the ground; luckily the blue ground was really soft padding they used for gymnastics. Unfortunately, they were surrounded by a group of Umbrella soldiers each holding a machine gun with tiny red lights coming from their guns to help them aim. They all dropped their weapons and raised their hands in the air.

"Well, well, well." A voice said from behind the group of soldiers. A man stepped out from behind one of the soldiers and revealed himself. He was wearing all black with dark sunglasses, his yellow hair combed backwards. One of his eyes gleamed with a bright red for a second and then faded away.

Chris was hoping he'd never see the face of that man ever since Antarctica. The face of Albert Wesker.

"Chris and friends, captured by the infamous Albert Wesker." He laughed,

"You know this guy?" Leon asked Chris,

"He's an old asshole, let's leave it at that." Jill replied for Chris who had his gaze fixed on Wesker, who had his own gazed fixed on him.

"It seems you find yourself in this predicament again, Miss. Redfield." Wesker said looking at Claire, reminding her of her capture and being sent to Rockford Island.

"Shove it up your ass." Claire said coldly,

"Ah! I like them feisty!" Wesker said jokingly, "Like brother like sister eh Chris?"

Chris said nothing.

Wesker grunted at Chris's silence, "Fine. Just wanted to chat. Take them away."

......................................................................................

Upcoming chapters will be much better! I promise you that! Billy reunites with Rebecca, but how will he react to her having a boyfriend? And how will he react meeting him? Stay tuned for more! R&R!

Next Chapter:

Let the Games Begin


	3. Let The Games Begin

Chapter 2

Let the Games Begin

Wesker walked back to his control room in the Spencer estate look-alike. He pressed a few buttons on his control panel and watched as the screens in front of him change into a different picture. Cameras on the fourth basement floor, which he had added on, were shown and three large figures inside tubes of bubbling blue liquid stood. One was the Tyrant, the original beast that had attacked him back in the real Spencer estate. The second was large monster wearing a long black coat with purple veins and tubes coming out from its neck and other places on its body. It was the Nemesis. Jill had encountered it during her escape of Raccoon City. And the last monster inside the third and final tube was wearing a long coat as well, but it was green. It was another Tyrant, or as Claire had called it Mr. X. He was fast and strong but lacked the powerful claws of the original Tyrant or the purple 'things' that the Nemesis could extract from his arm. Wesker smiled; soon his toys would be on the move.

Chris and the others were led to a room by four guards a little while later. The first guard opened up the double doors and they were greeted by something Chris and Jill didn't want to see, something they didn't want to see ever since it was destroyed. It was the mansion they had supposedly happen to stumble across during their mission to search for the Bravo team. The mansions' designs were matched perfectly. It was huge tiled in grey flecked marble and dominated by a wide, carpeted staircase that led to a second-floor balcony. Arched marble pillars lined the ornate hall, supporting that dark, heavy wood balustrade of the upper floor.

But they were not alone. Inside was Rebecca Chambers, the sole surviving member of the Bravo team in the first incident. Barry was there as well. Along with David, a man who had helped with the assault on Caliban Cove along with Rebecca. The guards left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Never thought I'd see this damned place again." Chris said,

"You can say that again." Barry said checking his Colt Python with .357 rounds.

Then over a hidden intercom Wesker talked to his pawns, _"Welcome, welcome! We will be starting shortly. I still have one more guest arriving." _

"Who else could be coming?" Rebecca asked, but then her question was answered as the double doors they had all entered opened up. A man stepped in, fairly tall; he wore a blue tang top with a black tribal tattoo that went all the way down his right arm. He wore a lighter shade of blue jeans then his shirt and his hair was combed back.

"Looks like some convict." Jill whispered to Rebecca as she stared at him wide eyed and mouth open. It was the man she'd been dreaming about. It was Billy. Billy Coen.

"Rebecca?" Billy said, surprised, as he walked into the room.

"Billy?" Rebecca said as surprised as he was,

"You seem to know each other." David said with a suspicious tone to his voice.

"Yes," Billy replied, "we go back a long way, you could say. I'm Billy, and you are?" Billy asked David.

"His name is David, he's my-"Rebecca was cut and David finished he sentence saying,

"I'm her boyfriend." And walked up to Rebecca and put his hand on her shoulder.

At that moment, Billy was filled with fury and hate and sadness. He couldn't forget he had feelings for Rebecca, only to find her with a lowlife. HE hated David already and had only met him for barley even two minuets. But Billy didn't show his emotions in his face. He just smiled shrugged and said, "That's nice."

Rebecca knew he had trouble dealing with the info he just received and she knew he was hiding it."

"_Now that we're all acquainted," _the loudspeaker blared, _"It's time to start the game. This room shall be your rest room. I have supplied you with a few handguns, ammo, medical kit, like you'll need them, and food just in case. There will be multiple puzzles you must go through to get keys and other useful items such as bigger and better weapons. You win when you find the exit. I win if all of you die." _

"What makes you think we'll play your twisted game?" Chris yelled with no reply.

"Looks like we have no choice. Either we play, or we die." Billy said putting things simple.

"There has to be some other way." David said,

"I'm afraid Billy, over there, is right. We won't have enough food to supply us forever. We need to get out of here." Jill said. On a few tables near by there were seven handguns. Each for everyone except for Barry who had his own weapon. There was enough ammo so everyone had three magazines and one loaded inside the gun making four in all for each person. Wesker was nice enough to give Barry a few more extra bullets.

"There are lots of doors around here, so I think it'd be best if we split up in teams." Leon suggested, using his police skills to strategize.

"Good idea Leon." Chris said. They picked team mates and each chose a door of their own. Chris and Jill we're one group taking the door on the right side of the doors they had came in. Rebecca and David took the room opposite from Chris and Jill's. Leon and Claire whet upstairs above the door where Chris and Jill were, and Billy and Barry got to stay and secure the main hall area.

"Woopie." Billy said sarcastically as the others went to check out their assigned areas. Billy sat on the steps and waited for the others, didn't seem that he was seeing any action any time soon. Barry sat next to him continuing to check his gun. He grunted, "Bastard David, what the hell is his problem anyway." Barry said nothing. Billy leaned back on the steps and closed his eyes looking back at that one moment again. He sprang up at the noise of a slight moan. Not a moan of a zombie, those he were familiar with. It was a woman's moan. It wasn't low like the zombies hungry tone, but it sounded somewhat human and it sounded as if it was in pain. Billy heard the moan a few more times and concluded it was coming from behind the large steps.

"That's no zombie." Barry said,

"We should check it out." Billy said. They walked around the large stairs and saw a small stair case, only three steps, which led to another set of small stair cases, four steps. There was a metal door. The doors that had bars instead of a large piece of metal that covered everything, Billy could see though the door and saw more stairs, a bit longer, that extended into darkness below. He saw a faint light at the far bottom. "Maybe someone else is here, and they played this 'game' first and are hurt!" Billy said to Barry.

He opened the door and pulled out his gun. "Wait up." Barry said and pulled out his own gun following close behind. The door closed behind them and they heard a large click. Barry turned back to try and open it, but it was locked.

"Locked." Barry said slamming the door.

"That's just fine and dandy." Billy said to himself. There was no where to go now, but down.

Wesker watched as Billy Coen and Barry went down the steps into the darkness. He smiled; he knew what was down there. The monstrosity that was once called Lisa. He had tried to chain her up, but it seems she broke free but still had her shackles on. He had sent in a strike team to neutralize her, because of her danger of ending his game too fast, but they never returned, Wesker checked his monitors the next day and found Lisa had taken several different faces of the strike team and wore them on her face.

"Sir." A voice said from behind him, Wesker looked behind him and saw the women he had sent to fetch Billy.

He smiled and said, "Yes Ada?" Yes it was Ada Wong, the spy he had hired to steal the G-Virus that was presumed dead after Raccoon City was destroyed.

"Sir everything you asked for is in place. The first wave of monsters are being released." Ada said,

"Good." Wesker said, Ada was the only person he really trusted, but he couldn't let his guard down. "_She has feelings for Leon; best not let her see him, because if she does I may have to do something about that." _

Out of the six people he had trusted, only three remained: Ada, Smith, and Jones. Smith and Jones were sent to find Carry and Rebecca and David. The other three, however, were used as the 'last battles' for his pawns. One was the Tyrant, another The Nemesis and the last, Mr. X.

"You are free to leave." Wesker said to Ada and she nodded and left.

Smith and Jones were outside drinking some coffee with a large group of soldiers. They were there in case the 'infected' had somehow find their way to their position. It was gonna be a long night. One hell of a night to be exact.


	4. Chirs and Jill: The House of Thier Memor

Chapter 3

Chris and Jill: The House of Their Memories

Chris and Jill entered the double doors, sweeping their guns across the room, looking for any signs of a threat. The lowered their weapons as they entered, nothing in here but a lone statue of a women, holding a blue vase near her head.

"That looks familiar." Jill said,

"Yeah, who would think we'd see it again." Chris replied, there was one more door at the far right corner of the room and hallway to the left of the door; a cabinet blocking it.

"Let's try that door over there." Jill suggested and Chris nodded.

They entered the door and found a long L shaped hallway. The wallpaper was torn and old. There were a series of small cabinets along the left side of the wall, and a series of long, dirty windows on the right side.

"This place seems familiar, but I can't place it. Something is supposed to happen, so keep your guard up." Jill advised Chris and he nodded. They continued to walk forward and passed the first window, nothing happened. They continue to walk, cautiously, they passed the second window, nothing happened. They continued walked, not as cautious, still nothing happened.

"Looks like your memory was wrong." Chris said to Jill as they reached the other end, with a door greeting them.

"Yeah, yeah." Jill replied and they entered the door. Jill walked in first and Chris closed the door behind him as he came in. They walked down the corridor. There was a door on their right and the path continued onward.

They passed the door and continued walking, they came to the end of the room, a single door on their left, and double doors on their right.

"I think we should split up, cover more ground, and meet up with the others sooner." Chris suggested,

"Got it, I'll take the door on the left." Jill replied,

"Understood, shout if you're in trouble." Chris said and they went their separate ways.

Jill walked into the door and found a small, square room. _"This place seems so familiar," _Jill thought,_ "I just can't place it." _Jill shook the thought off and went into the other door to her right. She entered a small room that seemed like a lounge. She walked forward and found a shotgun above the fireplace.

"Wesker was out of his mind when he left that there." Jill said, "It's too easy." She smiled, and checked it. Six shells; before leaving she looked for extra ammo, but found none. She left the room and heard a loud click. She looked back at the door and tried to open it; it was locked. She tried the other door; locked as well. "Shit." She said to herself, "I remember this room now." She looked up, panicked, and saw the ceiling coming down.

"Chris!" She yelled at the door, pounding it as well, "Help Chris!"

Chris fired two shots into the zombies' forehead. It fell to the ground, twitched and died. He had entered a small room that had at least four other doors. "Great." Chris said to himself, he looked towards the door to the far left corner. He walked towards it and tried to open it; locked. There was a small carving of a snake on it.

"A snake?" Chris said, "Last time it was a shield I think it was." Then there was a low moan, and feet shuffling. Chris looked behind him and saw a zombie. It was hiding in the shadows in the hallway that extended right. It was too close to Chris for him to try and fire his gun. The zombie grabbed Chris' shoulders and opened its jaws wide. Chris shifted his body and bumped the zombie away with his back. He turned and fired and the zombie went down. Chris sighed, he brushed some of the greasy gel from his jacket, and he reeked of zombie. He heard something back from the room he came from, sounded like a voice. "Must be Jill!" He dashed for the door, jumping over the zombie and flung the door open.

"Jill!" Chris yelled,

"Chris! The door is stuck, I can't get it open!" Jill yelled with a scared tone,

"Don't worry." Chris assured her and fired two shots into the door and opened it, she was about to be crushed by the ceiling. "Grab my hand!" Chris pulled her out, and the stone ceiling fell onto the stone floor.

Chris had fallen when he pulled Jill out and Jill was pulled up on top of him. They lay there for a moment, staring into each others eyes, each others breath upon each other. Until there was a voice over a hidden intercom, _"Enough lovey dovey crap! Continue with the game already!" _

"Uh... thanks." Jill said, not looking at Chris, blushing.

"Don't mention it." Chris said doing the same exact thing Jill did. "Uh, we should head back to the main hall."

"Good idea." They walked back to the door they entered and were back into the L shaped hallway. They walked a bit more and the glass on their left shattered and two zombie dogs jumped in.

"Shit!" Chris yelled and was knocked down by one and fought to keep the dogs' jaws from his face. Jill was about to help when the other dog attacked. It jumped and Jill fired two shots blindly. It hit the dog, but the zombie animal got back up. Jill fired two more shots and the dog went down with a large yelp.

Jill looked back at Chris, but saw his foe dead. There was a knife, which Chris pulled from the dogs' head, that was stabbed through the monsters head.

"Looks like your memory was right after all." Chris said,

Jill smiled and they continued back to the main hall.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Sorry bout this chapter, not so great.

I've been working on my other book, Halo Primed (Where Master Chief and Samus Aran team up) too much and kinda forgot about this book. Sorry again.

I'll try to get the chapters longer and better.


	5. Leon and Claire: THe Streets of Thier Pa

Chapter 4

Leon and Claire: The Streets of Their Past

Leon and Claire entered the room, or what they thought was a room. It turns out as they walked into the door instead of finding a room; they found a large street with burning cars and trucks. The streets were covered with papers like that of newly fallen snow and there were a few wandering zombies, not close enough to see Leon and Claire though.

"How the hell did a large street get here?" Leon asked Claire, she shrugged and the door behind them shut. _"You don't seem to understand this part of the game." _A voice said from a hidden speaker, _"I control everything. Meaning, if you entered another door, I could make you seem like you just entered a Hawaiian Beach for all I care!" _there was a click and the voice was gone.

"Well, there's no use in staying here." Claire said and Leon nodded. Conserving ammo, they dodged as many zombies as they could. They reached an ally with a dead end, but there was a door to their right.

They entered the room and someone shouted in the shadows, "Don't move!" They both froze, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Hey! Whoa! Chill we're human!" Leon cried,

The man's tone went down, "Sorry bout that kids." He stepped from the shadows. He was a fairly tall man, a little shorter then Leon, he was pretty chubby and had a large shotgun in his hand, but of course Leon already knew him, for he was killed the last time he saw him.

"It's you." Leon whispered,

"Is something wrong Leon?" Claire asked,

"I know this guy." Leon said pulling Claire to a corner whispering as the man went to lock the door.

"What? How?" Claire asked him,

"Back at Raccoon, the same thing happened as just now. He went to lock the door, I walked over there," Leon said pointing to a cabinet with some handgun bullet cases, "and then the window crashed! And He was killed."

"No way…" Claire said, "How is he still alive then?"

"It must be that guy in the sunglasses. It's probably a trick." Leon turned to the man holding the shotgun, "Sir could you step away from the window please."

"Sure, but I don't see why I-" he was cut off by the window behind him breaking open. He turned around, fired a shot blindly as was over run by zombies. They began to rip his face and eat him alive. His screams were loud until they softened and were heard no more.

"Shit!" Claire yelled and began to fire; two zombies went down, but there was at least three more left,

"We have to save ammo!" Leon cried grabbing Claire's hand bolting for the back door when all of a sudden the three other zombies gave a loud moan and the two runners looked back. The zombies were dead, and the man was standing.

"You're alive?" Claire said, confused,

The man didn't reply. The only thing he did was reveal his true self. It seemed his skin was sucked into his body, because it was. There, standing was a man…. A different man. One you don't see everyday. A man made of leeches.

"What the hell?" Leon cried and the monster brought back its arm and shot it forward, stretching it. Leon pushed Claire and ducked forward, making for the shotgun. He was close to the creature and it tried to whiplash Leon at the ground. He rolled out of the way, the spot where the leech man hit had a small crater, and grabbed the shotgun. He got up, aimed, and fired the five shots into the beast. There were a few green globs of blood come from the beast, but it was still standing, no signs of any real injury.

"Damn thing eats bullets!" Leon cried and the beast, again, whip lashed at Leon. Leon threw the shotgun at it and dodged left. The shotgun broke in two and Leon was trapped in a corner. The beast got ready for another attack, when from behind Claire poured an unknown substance onto the monster, it screeched in pain, but before Claire or Leon saw it was dead by just the liquid, Claire lighted it on fire with some matches she found. It went aflame and burned to the ground.

"Good thinking." Leon said getting up.

"Don't mention it." Claire replied walking to him. They walked to the back of the room and were in another ally. This time it was long and had a door at the far end. They saw someone though. It looked like a little girl. It looked like Sherry. "Sherry?" Claire said running at her.

"Wait!" Leon yelled at her, but she didn't listen. Sherry ran down the ally as Claire went after her.

"Wait Sherry, it's me Claire." Claire said running after Sherry. She did not reply but entered the door and closed it. Claire followed, close behind. This time she was in a smaller hallway. One path stretched forward to another door and another path, about half way through the hall, was a path that went left. She saw Sherry move left.

"Wait Sherry." Claire said, Claire followed her and turned the corner, but instead of seeing Sherry, she saw Wesker, holding a handgun. He smiled and fired two shots.

"Claire!" Leon cried and pushed her, the first bullet missed both of them, but the second hit Leon in the upper left chest. "Shit!" He cried as the bullet hit him.

They heard footsteps, a door open and a door close and all was quiet again. "Leon!" Claire cried sitting him up against the wall. He moaned, in a painful way not a zombie-like way and everything went black for a moment as Leon fainted.

(Flashback)

"Ada!" Leon yelled and jumped in the way of the oncoming bullet that Annette Birkin had shot. He was hit.

"Leon!" Ada cried in surprise, she sat him against the wall. Ada was speechless; she couldn't say anything to thank him. If he wasn't there, she would've been killed. "I have to find that lady." She said and left him.

"Ada…." Leon said and fainted.

(End Flashback)

"Leon? Can you hear me?" Claire yelled

"Ada…..." Leon asked

"Ada? Who's Ada?"

He looked up and saw it was Claire. "Oh, it's you Claire. Sorry bout scaring you like that."

Claire had taken off her jacket, ripped it up and she wrapped it around his wound and had tied it tight. "It's ok, I'm glad you're alive."

"Thanks." Leon said weakly,

"I should be thanking you." Claire replied, "I would've been killed if it wasn't for you." She smiled at him, he smiled back. "Leon…." She said softly, "I wanted to tell you something…. But I've been too afraid to ask."

"What is it?" Leon asked,

"You see," She said and moved closer, "After all this time spending with you, I just…." She didn't say anything else but just moved closer to his lips. She was close, so close they could both feel each others breath upon themselves.

They were about to kiss, when Leon stopped. He backed away a little and said, "I'm sorry Claire….. There's someone else I'm still in love with." He thought of Ada, he knew she was dead, but didn't want to believe it. "I met her at Raccoon, but I think she is dead now. But I still can't get over her."

Claire backed off. "I know what you mean." She said, thinking about Steve, but as much as she liked Steve, she still had stronger feelings for Leon. "When you're ready, I'll be waiting." Claire said,

"Ok." Leon replied softly, ashamed.

"We'd better get you back to the main hall and get you some proper medical attention."

"Let's go then." Leon said and they headed back.

Back where Wesker was watching, (By the way, the Wesker that shot Leon was a leech zombie.) Wesker grunted. They killed his first leech pet.

"Even with the enhanced intelligence I gave the leeches to use weapons and to talk by using their 'voices' together at one single time to create a wavelength that was understandable, they still get killed!" Wesker stomped around his room, "And what the hell is with all this romance! First Chris and Jill, now Leon and Claire! Might as well change this title to Wesker's Sex Game!"

As Wesker continued to complain, Ada had heard everything he had said, as in "Leon."

"Leon…. Is here?" she whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………

Dun dun dun!

Ada now knows about Leon! What will she do?

And what about sherry? Was she real? Or was she another leech zombie in disguise?

Next Chapter:

Rebecca: The monsters that haunt her dreams


	6. Rebecca: The Monsters That Haunt Her Dre

Chapter 5

Rebecca: The Monsters That Haunt Her Dreams

Rebecca entered the double doors with David following close behind. They had entered a large dining room. The solemn ticking of a grandfather cloak filled the cool air, echoing off of shining black and white tiles. Like in the front room, this room had an incredibly high ceiling and second-floor balcony, but was also decorated with expensive looking art hanging on the sides of the walls. An inset fireplace at the far end of the room, complete with a coat of arms and crossed swords hung above the mantle. The dining room had a long wooden table that ran the length of the room and could sit at least twenty people, but was only set for about ten, but from the dust covering the plates it seemed that nothing had been served for weeks. There didn't seem to be a way to get to the second floor but there was a door at the right of the fireplace.

"Let's try that door." Rebecca suggested,

"Ok." David replied and they walked towards the door. But David stopped as his eye spotted something on the ground to the left of the fireplace. "Wait up Rebecca." David said and walked over to what he saw. It was a small pool of blood, it was fresh.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked walking towards David examining something.

"Blood. It looks fresh too." David replied, "I'll stay here and continue to examine this room for anything else."

"Ok." Rebecca replied, "I'll go check out the other room." She headed for the door.

"Rebecca." David said, as Rebecca grabbed the doorknob, "Be careful." She gave a lopsided grin and walked through the door.

Rebecca was inside a long hallway that stretched right but was a sharp turn to the left. She walked left first, holding her gun up. She turned the corner and saw a tall black man standing, his back to her. She was about to fire when she noticed the man's jacket had the letters: S.T.A.R.S. on it.

"Hello?" she asked poking the man on the back. He turned around and Rebecca recognized him immediately. It was Kenneth Sullivan, a member of the Bravo team who died at the incident of the Spencer estate.

"Rebecca!" Kenneth said, obviously not dead, "Rebecca I was just looking for you."

"Y-you- you were?" Rebecca replied a bit shocked,

"Yes, now that I found you we can regroup with the other Bravo members and escape this place."

"_No way…..you can't be talking to me. You can't lead me back to the already dead Bravo members. This must be a trick." _Rebecca thought. She raised her gun and stepped back, "Stay back."

"What's wrong Rebecca?" Kenneth asked, "Holy shit! Rebecca look out behind you!"

Rebecca turned around and saw a zombie walking towards her. She stepped back from the monster and felt Kenneth's hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and screamed. His- _its_- face was now deathly pale, flaps of dried skin hung from its sunken cheeks and the dark wells of the creature's eye sockets glittered with hunger as its grip on Rebecca became tighter. Three shots were fired and the zombie's grip loosened and it fell to the ground and soaked in its own pool of blood. Rebecca brought her back to the wall and slid to the ground. She looked up at the other zombie who was coming from behind and saw that it was really David. Rebecca began to feel tears come.

"It's ok now." David said comforting her as she began to slightly weep. She couldn't get her eyes off the fallen monster; it was going to kill her, eat her alive, if it wasn't for David.

"_Ho, ho! It seems my little illusion tricks didn't work too well on you Rebecca." _A hidden speaker said; it was Wesker. _"I just can't wait until you see what's behind door number two." _He laughed and the com was cut.

"We should head back now." David suggested and Rebecca nodded and they both stood. Rebecca wiped her tears away with her sleeve and they opened the door that led back to the dining room. But to their surprise, they weren't back at the dining room. They were now inside another hallway which had one way. Straight forward then left. Rebecca looked at the eerie hallway and hesitated.

"Don't worry." David assured her, "No matter what's over there, we will get past it." Rebecca nodded and they proceeded. They turned the corner and saw an old man standing in a green suit; his back faced them.

"Sir?" David said walking over to grab his shoulders but Rebecca stopped him.

"That isn't an old man David. It's another monster."

"A zombie?"

"No, something a lot tougher. Something I didn't think I'd see again." Rebecca aimed her gun and fried three shots into the old man's head, but instead of dieing he turned around, angry, and his skin melted into his body along with the clothes. He was revealed a moment later, he was made from leeches.

"Oh my-" David began to say but the monster cut him off by shooting his arm at them. The creatures' arm stretched and missed the two barely as they dodged it. They continued to fire. Two rounds, one round per person, were put into the beast. It didn't seem to die, but instead of continuing its attack, there was a large screech from another hidden speaker and the monster fell apart into individual leeches once again.

"_I didn't want to kill you so soon." _Wesker said, _"So I've sent them off. For now." _

The leeches fled into secret holes in the wall and disappeared. "Let's get going back now." David said. Rebecca gladly nodded and they hurried to for the door the led them back into the main hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes I know the title says "Rebecca and The Monsters that Haunt Her Dreams" and David is also with her, but David was not farmiliar with the leech zombie and hadn't really experience much with zombies so I just put Rebecca by herself in the title.

Anyway SniperR sorry about forgetting to answer your question but David is not from Outbreak. David is from the Resident Evil books. He is first seen in the book called Resident Evil: Calibin Cove by S.D. Perry. (S.D. Perry is a women just to let you know) so unless you read the book you won't really know who he is. Anyway though, R&R please! Everyone loves reviews no matter how bad or good they are!


	7. There's Something About Lisa

Chapter 7

There's Something About Lisa….

Inside the few rooms that were still occupied by humans, other then the 'pawns' of the game, everyone shifted around nervously. Only three rooms were left. One room was the main door, a large door in the large room that was three feet thick of steel and was nearly indestructible. There were two computer controlled chain guns outside of the door and also a few feet from the door inside that were designed to attack anything that it scanned that had any foreign chemicals. It also had two bunkers that were adjacent to the other room. Though the bunkers could only be entered from the second room, inside were two chain guns inside as well. The second room was simpler. Twenty-three guards, armed with handguns and machine guns, held position drinking and eating and talking. The third room was the simplest. It was a small room with one shelf that had two handguns, ammo and an extra pair of sunglasses. Also the room had a few monitors that Wesker could control to show him anywhere in the mansion; there was also a small microphone in which he talked in. Though it was the simplest room, no one could enter but Wesker and Ada. To enter the room you need voice recognition, a finger print, an eye scan, a hair sample, a saliva sample, a special key and a password of either Wesker or Ada. The door was bullet proof and flame proof. When it was closed it was impossible to open by force and entering the wrong codes and such would give you ten thousand volts of electricity that surged through your body.

"Leon…. Is here?" Ada whispered to herself as Wesker was complaining about his game. She had the door opened slightly but not all the way. She stood there and contemplated for a little bit. She walked into the room shortly after and Wesker calmed down.

"Oh, hello Ada." Wesker said as she entered the room. His right eye gleamed red for a moment and it faded away.

She walked up to him and kissed his lips slightly. "Hi Wesker."

"How are the guys treating you?" He said holding her by the waist.

"There being nice honey." She replied,

"Not too nice I hope." Wesker said frowning,

"No not that nice dear."

"Good. Are you ok? You seem….distracted."

She had been with Wesker for at least two years now, they were pretty close and Wesker could read Ada like a book. He knew everything and anything that Ada was feeling, but there was one feeling he didn't see yet: her feelings for Leon. She knew that her love for Wesker and her love for Leon were both strong and yet she would have to choose one sooner or later. "It's nothing Wesker." She replied after a small silence.

"I've known you for a long time and I know that something is wrong Ada. But if you don't want to talk about it I understand."

"Ok then." Ada replied almost a whisper,

"If you want, I can get you out of here, take you back home. I'll be back in a day or two."

"No, it's has nothing to do with what your doing."

"Ok then. Well just tell me if there's anything you want and I'll get it for you."

"Ok."

"What were you doing here anyway?" Wesker asked. He knew she didn't come into his room unless she had something important to tell him.

"Oh yes." Ada replied, "The Spotters, Hunters, and Sweepers are ready to depart now."

"Excellent!" Wesker exclaimed, "Send them out as soon as I give the signal."

"Ok then, I'll see you soon." She kissed his cheek and went outside.

When Ada had closed the door, Wesker frowned. He raised his hand up and said, "You can come down now children." Leeches by the door slid down slowly and came in stopped in front of Wesker's feet. They slowly rose up, piling on top of each other, forming a human shape. Soon a replica of Wesker stood in front of Wesker. "So? What happened?"

The duplicate answered, _"She knows Leon is here."_

"Shit." He said and paced around the room.

"_Do you wish for us to dispose of her?" _

"No." Wesker didn't want to kill Ada. She was the second reason why he wanted to live. The first was to get revenge. He was going to kill the S.T.A.R.S. and all their friends and family and be paid by Umbrella millions for their deaths. Them being the most wanted people in the Umbrella industry. He'd then retire and get married with Ada and fly far from all his troubles and live a nice live. He'd have a little white house with a picket fence and a little dog named Skippy who has a black spot on his eye.

"_What do you suppose we do then father?"_ The 'second' Wesker asked,

"Watch her. Report to me every two hours. I want to know everything she does, what she eats, who she talks to, everything. Your brothers and sisters will take care of anything else I need."

"_Yes father." _

"You are dismissed." The leeches broke apart and slithered away slowly into the darkness again sliding up the hidden tunnels Wesker had installed for them. "No one will stop me from getting revenge. Not even the only person I love in this world. I will risk it all."

Billy and Barry walked down the dark stairs into the shadows below. They finished the first set of steps, with nothing threatening. They made a U turn and headed down the next flight of stairs. "I don't like this already." Billy said as they headed down the steps and entered a small room with walls made of sandstone. The walls were ridged and green from fungi. There was a ladder in the middle of the room; there didn't seem to be any other way out.

"No where to go, but down." Barry said and began to climb down.

"Well that's great." Billy said and he soon followed. They came down into another room. They were on a square platform. It had a large stone coffin in the middle with four chains hanging on the ends of the coffin. There were four large rocks on the sides of the square platform with chain hooked on the. The chains on the rocks and the coffin went upward into the darkness of the ceiling. The square platform had a walkway on the other side of where Billy and Barry stood. There were two statues on each side of the walkway that stood near a door.

"There's a way out." Barry said and began to walk around the coffin. Suddenly the room began to shake. Barry fell down into the darkness below.

"Holy shit!" Billy shouted, "Barry!" He ran for the ladder, to hold onto it, but it disappeared as his hands grabbed onto it and he fell forward into the darkness.

Billy woke up a moment later. He didn't feel any pain, he had blacked out for a moment. He stood up and saw Barry already standing.

"What the hell just happened?" Billy asked Barry, but before he could reply, a voice coming from an unknown speaker replied,

"_I forgot to tell you, I can control anywhere you go. I have control of any room you enter, so don't be so shocked." _They took into their new surroundings. They were outside they seemed to be a forest. There was a small brown cabin in front of them, two plants growing near a small stair case that led to a door.

"Wesker has got to be stupid or something." Billy said, "We can just walk out of here!"

"I don't think that will work, I've tried it." Barry replied,

"Then how are you still here?"

"If you don't believe me, go ahead and leave then."

"Fine, I will!" Billy jumped over the fence and began jogging out blindly into the forest; he couldn't see two feet in front of him because of the darkness and thick trees. He emerged from the bushes and saw in front of him a small brown fence and a small cabin and Barry who stood impatiently for Billy. "What the hell?"

"Yes, I said that exactly." Barry said to Billy, who climbed the fence,

"I guess Wesker wants us to enter that cabin there." Billy suggested.

"Yes, but the question is: Why?"

"I guess we're gonna find out." They walked into the cabin, slowly. Looking at every corner as they moved inside. The house was old, dust covered the wooden floors and spider webs covered the corner of ceilings.

They passed a fire place. It was light. "This place looks like it was abandoned for ages," Billy said "but that fire is light, meaning-"

"Someone had to have light it." Barry finished for him, "I'll stay here and look for clues of anything useful."

"Ok, I'll continue searching the house." Billy replied there were old and rotting pumpkins everywhere, but they didn't seem to notice it. There was another set of small stairs. It led into a smaller room. Billy entered it and saw a small table to his left with a typewriter on it. There was an unmade bed to his right, which, like the house, wasn't used in a long time. There was another door that led into a smaller hallway that moved to the right, Billy went to check it out and saw a hole with a ladder leading down. He went back to tell Barry about it, but as soon as he left the room, a large pair of hands went down and smacked him in the head. Billy fell down the stairs and landed next to Barry who was out cold. Then everything went black for Billy.

The chapter doesn't really make sense cuz there's not alot about Lisa in the chapter.

Anyway though I hope you liked it, please R&R don't care if it's bad or good, but good is also better

but to answer your question's biggest reviewer for this book (srry forgot how to spell your name) uh i think it was synch or something srry for not remembering, but to answer sonme quesitons Yes Wesker can make leech zombies of himself, you'll have to find out if sherry is really there or not, and you'll also have to wait to see what Ada does, now that you know some of that extra info about Ada and Wesker what will she do?! well you'll have to wait and find out sooner or later. Also my comp's internet is beinging to be messed up so this might be my last update for a while.


	8. Many Meetings

Chapter 7

Many Meetings

Leon and Claire had made it back into the main hall. The others were waiting for them. Rebecca looked worried for some reason as well the others. Chris jogged over and helped Claire get Leon onto the stairs where he laid and Rebecca began to tend to his wounds.

"What happened?" Chris asked,

"Wesker shot him." Claire replied,

"Wesker did this?" Jill said surprised, "It seems to low, even for him."

"It doesn't matter," Chris said, "as long as he's ok."

"What happened here anyway? Why did you guys look so worried when we came back?" Claire asked.

"Billy and Barry are missing." Rebecca replied.

"Good riddance to Billy." David whispered.

"Any idea where they went?" Leon asked as he lay back as soon as Rebecca was done.

"No." Chris replied, "But we're gonna find them."

"So I guess that means we're splitting up again." Jill said,

"Yes, but different partners." Chris said, "Leon should stay here, he's in no shape to continue. So Claire will come with my and Jill."

"Got it." Claire said,

"Let's get going. Report back here as soon as possible." Chris said. Everyone got into their groups and headed off to a new room, that hadn't been explored yet.

David and Rebecca took the door that was a little to the left of the door Chris and Jill had previously entered. While everyone else, except Leon, headed for the door to the far right on the second floor.

Chris, Jill and Claire entered the room and closed the door behind them. They were inside a room that was all grey. There were no other doors visible but a lone man stood in the middle of the room. It was Wesker.

"Wesker!" Chris yelled and aimed his gun, but an unknown force opened the door behind them and something pulled Chris and Jill out from the room.

The door closed before Claire could reach it. She pounded on the door and yelled, "Chris! Jill!" She turned around and found Wesker laughing. She raised her gun and aimed.

"Ah, before you shoot. I want to show you something." Wesker said,

Claire didn't lower her gun but allowed Wesker to continue.

Wesker pulled off his face. But it wasn't really his face, but a mask.

"You…. You're not Wesker…. You're…!" Claire was speechless, because the person who stood in front of her had died in front of her eyes a long time ago. It was Steve Burnside.

Chris and Jill were pulled outside but didn't land back in the main hall. They were now inside a laboratory and Umbrella laboratory.

"How did we get here?" Jill asked, for Chris and Jill hadn't experience 'room swapping' yet.

"I don't know but we should try and get back to Claire." Chris advised,

"I don't think that's necessary." A voice said from behind.

They looked behind them and saw Wesker. "Wesker?" Chris said surprised, "How are you here?"

Wesker ignored his question and said, "You don't have to worry about your sister Chris, she's in good hands with our apprentice."

"Our apprentice?" Jill asked,

Again, Wesker ignored the question and said, "I want to show you something Chris and Jill."

They walked towards Wesker and he pressed a few buttons on the control panel. "Wesker turn around and stop what you're doing."

"Our father has waited a long time for this. Hopefully this time you won't make it out alive." Wesker turned around as he pressed his final button.

"You're insane." Chris commented and fired a bullet into Wesker's forehead. The bullet hit and Wesker fell into, what seemed like, a million pieces. The pieces were large and glob-like and green and slimy. They were….leeches.

"What the hell?" Chris fired at the leeches but they quickly slithered away. Chris and Jill saw a tube begin to drain with an unknown liquid. Inside stood a monster, about six maybe seven feet tall. It was muscular, body parts seemed to belong to a human, just larger. One of its arms had been altered into a cluster of massive, dragging claws, hanging past its knee, while the other arm was normal just overly sized. There was a thick, bloody tumor protruding where its heart was suppose to be, but Chris and Jill realized that the large tumor was its heart; it pulsing slowly expanding and contracting in slow, rhythmic beats. They could see lines of scar tissue snaking across its limbs, surgical scars. It had no sexual organs, they had been cut away. On its face there had been some parts removed from it as well; the lips were gone and it seemed to grin broadly at them through the sliced, red tissue of its face. It was the Tyrant.

"Steve!" Claire yelled in surprise, "What are you doing here? How are you even here?"

Steve smiled and said, "Wesker. He had taken me from the chamber where I died. He and his men took me and loaded me onto a submarine. Wesker had wanted to see if he could still try to get a sample form Alexia and escaped later from a jet. I was the only specimen left with the T-Veronica virus in me. I was reborn. Like Wesker and I became his apprentice, to see you again."

"You're working with Wesker?" Claire said in astonishment as if she heard nothing else he had said,

"Yes, but I did it for you!" He walked to her, "I told you that I loved you. I was reborn and had a second chance! I am stronger and faster just like Wesker! The power is incredible!" Steven grabbed Claire's hands, "Come with me Claire! We can take down Umbrella and rule the world along side of Wesker."

Claire pulled away from him, "No! Get away from me; I don't know who you are!"

"It's me Claire! Steve!" Steve pleaded,

"No! Steve would never work with Wesker! Steve would never want to rule anything! I don't know you!" Claire was screaming from the top of her lungs and crying.

Steven looked down at the ground and said softly, "Then I'm sorry Claire." Something came from the bottom of Claire and engulfed her. She screamed and all went black.

Leon sat down at his spot on the stairs. He closed his eyes and rested. He laid there for a while but heard someone call his name a moment later.

"Leon." A voice called,

Leon sat up and looked around the room.

"Leon." The voice called again.

"Who's there?" Leon called back,

"It's me Leon." The voice said a door opened to his left and he saw a woman. She had short black hair and wore jeans with a white jacket.

"Ada? Ada is that you!" Leon called and got up slowly.

"Yes Leon it's me." Ada replied.

"You're alive!" He cried and ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Yes Leon, but there's something I have to tell you. It is important. I need you to follow me! Hurry, before Wesker finds out I'm here."

Leon grabbed his gun and followed Ada into the door she had came through and the main hall became empty once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'm workin on 7 stories and I'm doing a crap load of homework that school is just crushing me with. For everonye who reads me Resident Evil Dating Game one, I'm workin on a chapter and it's almost done. And Wesker Chick I know you have this story on your favorites so would you kindly review it please! I just love those reviews!!


	9. Betrayal

Chapter 8

Betrayal

Steve knocked on the door that entered into Wesker's room. (Note: Yes, that is the real Steve). The door opened and Wesker was there to greet him. "Hello Steve." Wesker said, "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to know where Claire was taken; I want to talk to her."

"Talk to her?" Wesker asked surprise, "Are you sure that's all you'll do?"

"Yes Wesker." Steve replied, "Please, I just want to talk."

"Ok then, but don't think I won't be watching you." Wesker warned. "Leave through the door you came through and you'll be inside the room with Claire's cell."

Steve walked to the opposite side of the room and opened the door and saw it didn't lead to the room with the large steel doors and the two bunkers and many machine guns, but it lead to a small room that looked like it came from a police station. Steve closed the door as he entered and walked to the last cell in the room.

Claire heard a door open and quickly though of things to say that were mean and witty. When she was done with that she quickly though of things to say that were seductive so she might be able to talk her way out of her prison. She heard footsteps and when she saw who it was that was approaching her cell, she gave a large sigh; it was Steve.

"Claire." He said to her,

"Steve." She said back,

"How's the cell?" He asked her,

"It's fine, just missing a bed, a chair, maybe, and a proper toilet." Claire replied,

Steve softly laughed, "It's a cell Claire not a hotel room."

"Well it could be if Wesker wasn't such an ass."

"He's like that, but he's better once you get to know him." Steve replied,

"How the hell could you be with someone like that!" She asked him,

"Like what?"

"Like INSANE!"

"Oh, he's not insane."

"Wanna bet?"

"Aw come on Claire, he was nice enough not to let you go off with the Tyrant like Chris and Jill."

"What! My brother and Jill are facing a Tyrant!" Claire exclaimed,

"Yeah, but they won't get killed, or at least that's what Wesker told me." Steve replied,

"How can you believe a man like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like INSANE!" Claire repeated,

"Didn't you already say that?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Claire be reasonable now…-"

"How can I be reasonable, when my brother and his partner are about to be ripped into confetti!" Claire yelled,

"Could you stop yelling?" Steve asked,

"NO! I CAN YELL WHENEVER I DAMN WANT!"

"Ok, fine. I just came in here to talk, and I end up getting yelled at." Steve turned to leave when he heard Claire said,

"Wait, Steve." Steve turned around again and Claire continued, "I'm sorry Steve."

"It's ok Claire." He replied,

"No, it's not." She said, "Me, my friends, Wesker, and you. We're all trapped in this place and no matter what; we're all going to die."

"That's not true Claire." Steve replied, "I promise you that we'll make it out."

"How can you promise me something like that?" She asked him,

"By breaking you free." He said, almost a whisper.

"No Steve, you'll put yourself in danger." Claire pleaded,

"It's ok, I love you Claire and I want you to be happy." Steve said,

"How are you suppose to get me out? You don't have the key."

"But I have an alternative key." Steve said with a smile and his eyes glowed red for a moment and it faded away. He grabbed the bars and broke them open. On a table nearby there was Claire things and they grabbed them and ran from the room. They opened the door and found themselves inside the main hall.

Wesker frowned, "Damn Steve. I should've known better. He was gonna betray me."

"He's not the only one." A voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw Ada along side with Leon. "Ah that's right; Ada has access to this room."

"This game is going to end right here Wesker." Leon said rising his gun.

"You forget boy," Wesker said, "I control this game, not you. Not Ada."

"Up yours." Leon said and was about to pull the trigger on his gun, when he suddenly felt something behind his head. He turned around and saw Ada with a handgun's barrel up against his head. "Ada, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing my job." She said and took the gun from Leon's hands. Walked to Wesker, gun still pointed on Leon.

"I don't understand." Leon said,

"She's with me." Wesker said,

"He's right Leon, Wesker and I are an item." Ada added.

"No." Leon said shaking his head, "You can't be."

"I am." She said,

"How can you be with a man like that!" Leon asked,

"Like what?" Ada asked,

"Yeah, like what?" Wesker added,

"Like INSANE!" Leon replied,

"Damn I'm hearing that too much today." Wesker said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Leon." Ada said to Leon and Wesker walked to him.

"She's with me my friend, and now I'm going to put you out of commission for a bit." Wesker squeezed Leon's back neck and he fainted.

Billy and Barry woke up inside the cabin. They were lying on the ground. "What the hell happened?" Billy asked,

"I don't know." Barry replied. They soon heard the door to outside open and heard loud shuffling. They raised their guns as the creature walked out. It was a girl, or at least that's what it looked like, for she had human skin and faces all over her body. She had a humped back and wore a green rag dress. She had shackles on her legs and on her arms.

"Holy shit!" Billy cried and fired three shots into the monster. It screeched but it didn't seem to be effected. Barry grabbed Billy and ran up the small steps. Billy cried, "There's a way out the back, let's make a break for it!" Billy opened the hatch and got on the ladder. "Come on Barry!" he cried,

"Go Billy! Now! I'll hold her off!" Barry cried and holstered his gun and got ready his hands.

"Barry," Billy said, "Incase you don't make it, could I have your gun?"

"Get the hell out of here!" Barry yelled and Billy fled down the steps closing the hatch on his way.

Rebecca and David had entered their room, only o find they had entered a dark cave. "This is one strange house." David said,

"Let's start looking for Billy and Barry." Rebecca said,

"What is your relationship with Billy anyway?" David asked her,

"Nothing, we just survived this one thing a while back." Rebecca replied,

"Oh really? Well I think--" David was cut off when they heard a soft noise. It sounded like a small car. They looked up at the top of the cave and saw a little machine. It had one 'eye' that had a green scanner moving across the floor.

"What is that?" Rebecca asked,

"I don't know." David replied,

The machine reached Rebecca and David's spot and scanned them. It stooped scanning around and it blared three loud rings. They both heard large footsteps stomping across the cave floor.

"That doesn't sound too good." David said and raised his gun as the large footsteps got closer.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

This chapter is a bit short…… and it may not be my best entry but I hope it makes you 'crave' for more R&R! I might I add anything for a while due to Christmas and all, I have a busy week this week!


	10. Betrayal Again?

Chapter 9

Betrayal……Again?

Leon sat inside his cell, the one that wasn't broken, thinking. He thought for a long time. Why was Ada with Wesker? How did Ada survive? Did she want him dead like Wesker? Too many questions so little time. He didn't know what to do but to wait and hope someone would find him and get him out of his prison.

"Must you keep him locked up?" Ada asked Wesker,

"Why? What would you have me do to him?" Wesker replied,

"Well, I don't know but keeping him in a cell is too harsh." Ada said back.

"I know you still like him Ada." Wesker said,

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid." Wesker said grabbing Ada's hand.

"What are you doing?" Ada asked, now afraid,

Wesker grabbed her gun and pulled her to Leon's cell. Wesker opened Leon's cage and told him to come out. He did and Wesker lined him against himself, so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder. He handed the gun to Ada and said, "This is the moment of truth Ada. I want you to shoot one of us."

"You want me to do what?" She said surprised,

"Shoot either me or Leon. The one left standing will be the one your truly love."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Leon asked.

Ada raised the gun and said, "That's an easy question Wesker." She aimed at Leon said, "I'm sorry." Wesker smiled, but Ada quickly moved the gun to Wesker and emptied the whole clip into him. Wesker fell to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Leon cried as Wesker was shot.

Ada ran up to Leon and embraced him in a hug, "I would never hurt you Leon."

"Isn't that touching." Wesker said from behind Leon. The couple stepped forward and looked back at Wesker. He slowly got up and they saw he wasn't bleeding; no signs of wounds were present.

"What the hell?? Leon said,

"_We knew you wouldn't stay true to father." _Wesker said,

"Father? What the hell you talking about Wesker?" Leon cried, Ada knew what he was talking about though.

"Leon, that's not Wesker." She said backing up to the door holding him by the hand, "Let's go!" She ran for the door, opened it, and pulled Leon through with her and slammed the door.

The door opened a moment later and in stepped Wesker. "You did well children."

"_Do not worry about ex-mother, father. We knew she was a dirty whore anyway." _The 'second' Wesker said,

"Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you guys, but don't worry. She'll be punished soon enough."

Leon and Ada stepped into the main hall and saw Claire with another man sitting on the steps.

"Leon!" Claire cried, "Who's with you?"

"This is Ada." He replied, "Who's with you?"

"Oh! This is Steve; I met him a while back."

"Right and when did Steve join this game?" Leon asked suspiciously,

"I was recently on the other side, but I'm on your side to stay." Steve replied,

"I hope so." Ada said, "You always were the untrustworthy one."

"That's rich coming from you Ada."

"Enough, we should start looking for the others." Claire suggested,

"Good idea, let's move out." Leon said. They entered the room Claire, Chris and Jill and entered a while ago and closed the door behind them.

David raised his gun and waited for the arrival of the unknown creature that was making its way towards Rebecca and him. A man turned the corner and David fired a shot.

"Shit!" the man said and he ducked, "What the hell you doing!"

"Billy?" Rebecca called,

"Rebecca? Is that you?" Billy stepped from the shadows and showed that he had been through war. He had scratch marks on the side of his arm with the tribal tattoo; also some on his face. His shirt had small areas with dried blood on them. His hair was messy and dirt covered his face. "Am I glad I found you guys!" Billy said.

"We're not." David sighed and frowned,

"What happened to you?" Rebecca asked walking up to him pulling out her medical kit,

"I ran into some green monsters." He replied, "One was purplish, its claws were a little purple as well, but it didn't know what it---" Billy stopped talking and fainted.

"Billy!" Rebecca cried, David caught him and laid him on the floor. Rebecca checked his eyes and said, "He's been poisoned. We have to get the antidote back in the main hall!" They carried him to the door and opened it, but instead of entering the main hall, they were inside a room filled with medicine. To the top right corner there was a bed to the top left corner there was a typewriter. One the right wall was shelves of different medicine. "Damn, why'd Wesker have to send us to a medicine room!" David cried as if he wanted Billy to die, which he sort of did.

Chris and Jill looked down at the fallen Tyrant. "One hell of a fight huh?" Chris said to Jill and she nodded her head. (Note: Sorry but I couldn't think of anything else, so I skipped to where to Tyrant was 'defeated'. I hope people will still review! )

The door behind them opened and in stepped Leon and Claire and two other people. "Chris!" Claire exclaimed and ran up to him and gave him a hug, glad that he was safe.

"Mind introducing me to these new comers?" Chris said looking at Steve and Ada.

"I am Ada." Ada said,

"And I'm Steve." Steve said,

"Steve? Didn't you die a while back?" Chris said,

"Yes," Steve replied, "but I got some help putting myself together again."

"I see…."

"Let's get out of this room, before the Tyrant decides its time to wake up from his little concussion." Jill suggested,

"Good idea." Chris said, they began to walk to the door when Steve suddenly grabbed Ada by the neck and pulled out his gun.

"Steve?" Claire said confused,

"Ada!" Leon cried, "Let her go!"

"Steve what are you doing?" Claire asked,

"My job, Claire." Steve said holding the gun up to Ada's head.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was brought back from the dead by Wesker, he gave me my powers, and I swore to serve him and stay loyal to him. Unlike this arrogant bitch."

"Get your hands off of her!" Leon screamed,

"Yelling will get you no where." Steve replied, "I have orders to terminate her, and that is what I'm going to do."

"No!" Leon cried, "Don't!"

Ada shed a tear drop from her eyes as she heard Steve say what he said. "Steve," Ada whispered to him, "tell Wesker I'm sorry."

"Will do." Steve said,

Ada looked at Leon and said, "Good bye."

"No!" Leon cried and ran forward but unlike Wesker and Steve he wasn't fast enough and Steve pulled the trigger two times into Ada's head.

Billy woke up a moment later and found himself inside a small room, brightly light by a few lights. "Where am I?" Billy asked,

"You're safe." A voice told him,

He recognized it immediately and saw Rebecca. "Where are we?" he asked her,

"We're inside a medicine room." She replied to him. He tried to get up but she stopped him, "You've just recovered from poison, you should rest a bit." She laid him back down and stroked his hair back into its original position.

"Ahem could you refrain from stroking his hair?" David asked, "You never stroke my hair."

"Ok, ok David." Rebecca said rolling her eyes, "Men."

Leon watched as Ada fell to the ground, headless. "How could you!" He cried,

"Well it wasn't that hard." Steve replied,

"You're insane! Just like Wesker!"

"Well I am his apprentice."

"Monster!" Leon yelled and charged at Steve,

"Wait Steve!" Chris called, but he didn't listen. Leon tackled Steve, but Steve easily threw him off. Leon flew through the air and hit Chris, Jill and Claire.

"That was a stupid move." Steve said and laughed. From behind him, the Tyrant slowly began to rise.

"Oh shit." Jill said, "Leaving would be good now you guys!"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Steve said and heard large footsteps behind him, he turned around and saw the Tyrant bring his claws forward, but thanks to Steve's speed and strength, he stopped the Tyrants attack.

The others ran from the room and Steve yelled to them, "This isn't over!" Steve moved the claws away from him and punched the Tyrant in the stomach, it stepped back a bit and began to walk forward again. Steve was in for a rough fight.

Inside the main hall Wesker stood on the stairs. His guards that were guarding the main door were killed by an outside force and Wesker was going to greet them. The doors burst opened and in stepped in twenty special ops troops. Led by the infamous Hunk.

"Wesker!" Hunk called, "You are in violation code seven-seven-two! You are to be terminated at once!"

"What is code seven-seven-two exactly Hunk?" Wesker asked him,

"Uh…. I'm not sure. But I still have orders to kill you!"

"Well get in line, because this was a private party and you weren't invited."

"We kind of let ourselves in." Hunk replied,

"I do not take kindly to uninvited guests, and right now I'm not in the best mood either."

"Who gives? Fire!" Hunk yelled and the troops fired at Wesker, he suddenly fell to the ground in different little black shapes and each glop slid away. But there was someone that was standing behind Wesker.

Hunk said, "Hold fire!" as he saw her, "Are you alright?"

She said nothing but just looked at them.

"I know you!" Hunk cried, "You-'re--"

Hunk didn't finish for he was cut off by the girl saying, "You killed my daddy didn't you."

"Well I didn't exactly kill him…" Hunk replied,

"Wesker said I was to meet my father's killer and know that you're here, I can know take my revenge."

"Holy shit! Fire! Fire!" Those were the last words Hunk ever said as his mask was torn off and tongue ripped out, followed by his arms, legs, eyes……

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nothing really to say in my Authors note. So yeah, happy holidays!


	11. Death is Only the Beginning

Chapter 10

Death is only the beginning

Wesker stood over Ada's dead body as Steve laid her down onto the floor at his feet. He bent down and looked at her face. He brushed her hair from her face and shook his head.

"She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry." Steve told Wesker.

"Apology accepted Ada." Wesker whispered to the lifeless corpse. Wesker stood, "It's all Leon's fault! If he would have just died in Raccoon City this never would have happened, oh but I have a surprise from him. Oh yes, a surprise that will not only take his life, but do much worse! Wesker laughed insanely as Steve slowly backed out of the room.

Chris, Jill, Leon and Claire ran into the main hall. They closed the door behind them and ran forward. They stopped as they saw nineteen, maybe twenty people lay on the ground dead. They were all ripped to pieces. Everyone ran down the steps and saw that they were from Umbrella. They wore gas masks, and carried large machine guns which were, unfortunately, broken. There was blood everywhere and shells covered the ground. The main hall was now a slaughter house rather then safe room, because whatever had killed these men might still be here.

"Stay close together people," Chris advised, "let's move to the nearest door and get out of here in one piece." They all formed a circle, their backs touching one other and guns out. They walked slowly towards the double doors to their right. Claire heard a soft sniffle and she detached from the circle.

"Claire, where are you going?" Leon called after her, but she continued to walk towards the soft crying. She walked behind the staircase and saw someone she didn't want to be here. She saw Sherry.

"Sherry?" Claire said in surprise,

"Claire!" Sherry yelled, and ran up to her. Sherry hugged Claire. She was crying and said to Claire, "There were these men that came in and I followed them in trying to find you and then a huge monster came and killed them all! And I ran over here and I just kept hearing screams and, and..." Sherry couldn't say anymore but just kept crying.

"Shhh, it's ok Sherry, the monster is gone now." Claire said as comforting as possible.

"No Claire, it's here. I can feel it." Sherry said looking at Claire,

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. We have to leave this room, come on." She took Sherry by the hand and everyone left the main hall.

After a minute or so longer of resting, Billy was up on his feet again. "Damn," David said, "he's ok now."

"Damn right I'm ok!" Billy said cheerfully, "Oh shit! I almost forgot! Barry had told me to go on without him when some monster was after us. We got to go find him!"

"Where did you last see him?" Rebecca asked,

"I can show you guys, that is if that door will lead us back to the room before." Billy replied,

"Well, let's go check it out, shall we?" David suggested.

Rebecca and the others walked up to the door and opened it slowly. They peered into the darkness outside and saw that it was the room they were in before. "What a stroke of luck huh?" Billy said,

"Too much luck I'll say." David commented,

"Let's hurry and find Barry and regroup with the others." Rebecca suggested."

"Good idea." Billy replied,

"Exactly what I was thinking." David added, Rebecca sighed and they walked down the dark tunnel.

Chris, Jill, Leon, Claire and Sherry had entered a helipad atop a roof. Chris and Jill recognized the helipad immediately and tried to turn back, but the door was locked shut.

"What's wrong Chris?" Claire asked,

"Let's just say an old friend will be coming soon to greet with us." Chris replied. Not a moment sooner had Chris said that, the floor beneath them began to shake and with a powerful strike the Tyrant broke a large hole from the ground and jumped into view.

"What the hell is that!" Leon cried as the Tyrant landed on his feet and turned to face his adversaries.

"No time! Move!" Jill yelled and they scattered across the helipad and the Tyrant began to carefully pick his first victim. From all directions bullets began to hit the Tyrant's body, but he barely felt them. He shook away the annoyance and charged forward at Jill. Jill dodged left but wasn't fast enough and a long, bloody slash was made along her right leg. She cried in pain and fell to the ground. "Shit!" Jill cursed as she hit the ground. The Tyrant stood over her, about to finish her, when a flurry of bullets hit the back of his head.

"Over here!" Chris yelled. Chris took out his empty clip and fumbled for another clip. The Tyrant turned around and began to charge at Chris at am incredible speed. Chris took a blind jump right and dropped his magazine.

The Tyrant swung his massive claw, but missed and his claws connected with the concrete wall. The Tyrant struggled a bit and finally released his claw from the wall. Chris had managed to get the fallen clip but before he slammed it into his gun the Tyrant began his final strike. Suddenly the Tyrant stopped and began to shake furiously.

"Chris!" Leon yelled as he hung from the Tyrant's back, "Move Chris!" Chris crawled away and reloaded. "Maybe I should've thought this over twice before trying this." Leon said to himself as the Tyrant began to get angry as Leon hung from his back. Leon took his gun and fired three shots into the Tyrants head, but no avail. The others we're still shooting at the Tyrant, but it paid no attention to them. The Tyrant was really pissed off now; he used his non-claw hand and grabbed Leon by the shirt. He threw him onto the ground and picked Leon up again by his head. The Tyrant moved his clawed hand back, ready to thrust forward but was stopped when his arm suddenly grew heavy. He looked down and saw Claire dangling from his arm.

"No!" She screamed, "You're not killed Leon!" The Tyrant tried to shake her off but she continued to hang on, though her gun fell onto the ground. Sherry saw the gun and began to crawl towards it. Chris fried his last shots into the Tyrant and didn't bother to reload. Instead he tried to help Leon, but the Tyrant saw him and used Leon as a bat and hit Chris away who hit Jill. The Tyrant finally threw Claire away and she hit the concrete wall behind Leon. The Tyrant moved his claw back, once again, and moved for the final blow. "No!" Claire yelled.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. The Tyrant stopped and dropped Leon, who fell to the ground. The Tyrant looked down at his feet, and there was Sherry. She was lying on her back with the gun in both hands. Small drops of blood fell on Sherry's face as the bullet hole in the Tyrant's heart slowly drained. The Tyrant stepped back several steps and fell backwards. It twitched a few times and finally died.

Sherry stood up and wiped the blood off her face. She looked at the others. Claire was comforting Leon and Jill was doing the same to Chris. Not one "thank you" or "good job Sherry" or anything. Sherry didn't expect anything like that anyway, he parents never really did that to her when she did something good. She threw the gun to the ground and sat down and waited for the others.

Claire laid Leon's head on her lap and stoked his hair. "Are you okay Leon?" Claire asked him as he lay on her lap,

"A few bruises, but I'll survive." Leon replied, "Pretty reckless thing you did."

Claire laughed a bit and smiled at him, "I wouldn't be talking, you were pretty reckless trying to save Chris."

"I guess you're right." Leon replied and softly laughed.

"How are you doing?" Jill asked Chris, sitting him up against a nearby wall.

Chris grunted in pain and replied, "I've been better."

"Just rest right now, we'll get moving again soon." Jill assured.

"But that's what you think." A voice said,

Jill stood at the comment and Claire did as well. Leon and Chris looked up and Sherry looked behind her. Standing in the shadows was a mysterious figure. Though he could not be seen Chris recognized him immediately and snarled the word, "Wesker."

"Sharp eye as always Chris." Wesker said as he stepped from the shadows.

"Is he the real one?" Claire asked pointing her gun at him,

"Only one way to find out." Jill said aiming her gun as well,

"I wouldn't fire those guns if I were you." Wesker said,

"Why not?" Claire asked as Leon and Chris slowly got to their feet,

"Because there is something you might want to know before you do." Wesker pulled out a small remote from his pocket. On the remote was one small black button. "This," Wesker said referring to the remote, "is a remote."

"Yeah, we can see that." Jill said, "What about it?"

"Patient my dear." Wesker scolded, "If you recall, Leon, earlier this night, I had shot you in the arm."

Leon looked down at his shoulder, "Yeah, what about it?"

"The bullet I had hit you with was," he paused to find the right word, "special."

"What do you mean?" Leon asked,

"Inside that bullet I had encased a bit of the T-Veronica virus that I found in Steve. If I press this button, the shell of the bullet will break and the virus will surge through your blood stream and you will eventually turn into something, rather a zombie or some other monster, and you would rather kill or be killed."

"That's a lie!" Claire screamed and threatened to fire her gun,

"Do you think I'd lie to you Claire?" Wesker asked, "After Steve became a monster, he tried to kill you, yet in the end he saved you but paid the price with his life."

"Shut up!" Claire yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks,

"How heart-broken you were when he died. I wonder how you would feel if it happened to you twice. After all, Steve did betray you and try to kill you, so I'm not sure if it would be the same, because I have no reason to bring Leon back alive." Everyone stood silent; they didn't know what to do.

"Son of a bitch!" Claire screamed and fired the entire clip into Wesker. Wesker fell to the ground and died. Though his faced decayed and his clothes changed. It was an illusion; a zombie had taken the impression of Wesker.

"That wasn't very nice." Another Wesker said as he entered from the door from behind. Everyone turned around and looked at Wesker dumbfounded. "You didn't think I'd just tell you I was going to kill Leon with a full clip did you?"

"Hey bastard!" Jill yelled, "I still have my gun!" Jill aimed it for Wesker.

Wesker just smiled and said, "Are you sure you have control?"

"Just watch." Jill said, and was about to fire when something grabbed her arm. Her gun was pointed at the ground at this time. Everyone looked at Jill's attacker and saw it wasn't a monster, but Sherry.

"Sherry? What are you doing?" Jill said as Sherry finally grabbed Jill's gun away from her.

"I'm doing what I'm told." Sherry said her voice almost toneless.

Claire looked at Sherry and said, "You can't be serious Sherry, you're working with Wesker?"

"That is correct." Sherry replied,

"You see," Wesker said as Sherry walked to him, "I found Sherry a while back, and with the advanced technology I have, I made Sherry obey all of my commands."

"You monster!" Claire yelled,

"How could you do that to a child!" Leon yelled,

"I will do anything to invoke my revenge on you all!" Wesker cried,

"Too bad you won't get to get your wish come true!" Leon cried and made a jump for the gun on the ground that Sherry had dropped.

"Stop him!" Wesker yelled to Sherry. Sherry had never used a gun before; excluding the one shot she had used to kill the Tyrant. She fired three shots but missed horribly.

Leon grabbed the gun, aimed at Wesker's chest and fired. Sherry ran in front, just before the bullets hit Wesker and Sherry's small body was hit by the two bullets Leon fired.

"Sherry!" Claire screamed,

Sherry hit the ground and didn't move. Wesker looked down at Sherry and shook his head, "You guys are in some deep shit now." Wesker opened the door hurried out of the room.

Sherry began to twitch as Wesker left the room. Claire and Leon stepped back, fearing that she was a zombie, but as Sherry stood up, everyone saw that her eyes were still the same color, not milky and her skin wasn't decaying. Sherry looked up at everyone and said, "W-why did you shoot me?"

Leon blurted, "Sherry it was an accident."

"Come here Sherry, we need to get those wounds bandaged." Claire said, but Sherry didn't move.

She only said, "You're just like Wesker had said; you're all monsters that need to be killed!"

"No Sherry." Claire said in a sincere voice, "We all love you here."

"You don't love me!" Sherry said, now screaming at the top of her lungs, "You don't care about me! Wesker is the only one who really knows what I'm going through!"

"No Sherry." Claire said, almost a whisper, "Wesker had brainwashed you, he's turned you against us!"

Sherry only shook her head, "You don't know what I'm going through Claire, and how I've changed since you last saw me."

"Come here Sherry, then you can tell us all about your change." Claire said,

"I'll show you right now." Sherry suggested and her body began to change. Her arms and legs grew and her right shoulder grew increasingly large. Her whole right arm grew into a large series of spikes. Her face seemed to glide across her chest as another head grew from the left side of her neck. When the transformation ended the large area on her right shoulder opened, revealing a large eye.

"Oh my god." Claire and Leon said in unison. Sherry Birkin had become a monster, but not just any monster. She had turned into the living, breathing, killing, monster that her father had turned into all those years ago in Raccoon City. Her whole body was an exact copy of her father.

She cried a low roar and charged forward straight for Claire. The mutated Sherry moved her claws straight for Claire's stomach but she missed. Leon had pushed her out of the way, and she hit him instead, her claws cutting right through his body.

………………………………………………………………………………

Can't think of anything to say so uh review please. LoL I love those reviews!


	12. Blind Barry Burton

Chapter 11

Blind Barry Burton

Rebecca, Billy and David searched cautiously in the dark tunnels of the caverns they occupied. "Over there!" Billy cried and pointed to a ladder, "That's the ladder I came from!"

"Let's hurry." Rebecca suggested and they moved towards the ladder. Billy was first, he climbed up as fast as he could and opened the hatch above. To his surprise he did not enter the wooden cabin that he and Barry had entered. He was now in a room with one door and a cell behind him. The door was thick and made of metal and the floors and walls were made of concrete. Billy looked around the room as Rebecca and David followed Billy into the strange room.

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked,

"A prison?" David said looking at the cell. The hatch they had entered suddenly closed and mixed in with the floor. The only way out now was through the metal door.

"Shit." Billy cursed.

"This door doesn't looking like it's going to move." David said as he walked towards the door trying to force it open.

"_Looking for a way out?" _A voice said to them over a hidden speaker.

"Cut the crap Wesker!" Billy said,

"_Ho, ho! Billy sure is feisty! That's probably why Rebecca likes him better." _

"Hey shut up!" David yelled,

Wesker laughed, _"There is a lever inside the cell that is if you can reach it!" _Wesker laughed again and the com was cut.

"What is he talking about?" Rebecca asked, but her question was soon answered the wall inside the cell spun around revealing a horrible creature. Its arms had long metal claws attached to it on huge gloves that fitted on his hands like brass knuckles. It wore a black pants and heavy shoes along with no shirt, except large metal shoulder pads. He, or it, wore a metal helmet, aka helm, which covered his whole face, except a small rectangular cut that revealed his eyes. Though, Billy and the others saw that someone had sewed the things eyelids together. A gruesome sight indeed.

"What the hell is that?" Billy said in disgust at the horrible sight. Before anyone could answer though, the chains broke and the monster broke from the cell and charged for his three preys.

Sherry picked up Leon, who hung from her claws, and threw him into the wall nearest to her. Chris fired four shots into the large eye protruding from Sherry's right arm and she cried in annoyance. She charged for Chris, when Jill kicked over an oil bin that just happened to be lying around and out spilled oil. Sherry slipped and fell and Chris fired two shots into the oil and the floor beneath Sherry exploded and crumbled. Sherry screamed a monstrous scream and fell into darkness.

Claire ran towards Leon, who lay slightly on the ground. "Leon!" She cried and grabbed him in her arms.

"That you Claire?" Leon said weakly.

"Yeah, it's me." Claire replied,

"I'm….. so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Claire said as hot tears began to stream down her face.

"Sorry I didn't…. realize it earlier…. Realize that though I still have feelings for….. Ada…. I love you more…." Leon coughed and Claire put her finger on his lips.

"You should rest, don't talk."

"Come…. Closer Claire…. Before I go… I want to kiss you…"

"You're not going anywhere Leon." Claire said between gasps of air as she cried.

"Please Claire, I need to kiss…. You…" Leon pleaded. Leon moved his head up and closed his eyes. Claire began to move her head down and meet his lips, but before she touched his lips, his head fell back down to her hands and he did not talk anymore.

Rebecca rolled as the monster charged and swung his massive metal claws. David rolled the opposite direction and Billy fell backwards. Billy looked up as the monster as about to attack again, but it suddenly stopped. Billy didn't breathe. The monster looked around and turned around softly walking. Then Billy understood why it didn't kill him. Its eyes were sewed together. It couldn't see, only hear. Billy hoped the others new this, for it could be their only way to survive. Then Billy caught a glimpse at the back of the creature. It had a large bug on its back. It had six legs that were imbedded into its back and Billy had a hunch it was a weak point. He raised his gun and fired into the back of the beast and it screamed in pain and tried to grab its back. Billy smiled, but tit quickly faded as the monster turned towards Billy and charged. Billy rolled left and the creatures claws collided with the wall.

"He can't see us, only hear." Billy told the others, "He has a weak point on his back too!"

Rebecca nodded and sneaked up behind the monster as it pulled its claws from the concrete wall. Rebecca fired three shots into the beast's back and it roared again. The bug suddenly exploded and the creature fell to the ground. David kicked the monster over so it laid on its back and took of the helm.

"David? Billy? Rebecca?" The monster said,

"Oh my God…." David said as he dropped the helm and it landed on the ground with a large bang.

"What is it?" Billy said as he and Rebecca walked towards the monster and they saw him. Barry Burton, lying on his back, his eyes sewed together.

Rebecca repeated the words David had said and put her hand to her mouth. Oh shit….. Barry." Billy said almost a whisper, but Barry had heard it.

Barry coughed and said, "Funny, I'd always thought I'd die blind." He chuckled and said to Billy, "Billy, pull out a picture from my back pocket. Billy did as he was told and saw a picture of Barry's family. "The address is on the back. Please tell my family, I won't be coming home…" Barry ceased to talk and his head tilted to the side. Billy shook his head and Rebecca went to David who held her and patted her back.

"Rest in peace Barry." Billy said and walked towards the cell and opened the metal door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

How is this chapter? Please review, no matter how bad it is. And also the monster that Barry is, I got from Resident Evil 4! Yeah I got that game! It's AWESOME! Two thumbs up! Three if I had three thumbs. I beat it already but the mini-games are fun too. Just a quick spoiler The sequel to Wesker's Death Game will have many things taken from the game Resident Evil 4, cuz I feel like it. Anyway though, so yeah, I might have rushed this a bit… and sorry for the slow update, I have been studying for finals for my school. TT Yeah, well keep reading! And sych77 is THE KOOLEST! She wrote so many good things about my story in her info thingy… Thanks again!


	13. Payback

_**Sych77: THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND THAT ONE PASSAGE YOU WROTE IN YOUR PROFILE ABOUT MY STORY! YOU ARE A GREAT READER, REVIEWER, AND AUTHOR! **_

Chapter 12

Payback

The 'demonic' form of Sherry sluggishly walked through the dark halls of the underground lab of the copy of the Spencer Estate. There were a few pipes that leaked cold water from the ceiling and Sherry stumbled and fell upon the small puddles. She held her head in frustration and thought about getting back to Wesker, but then she saw something on the ground. It was hideous. Its face twisted and mutilated. But then Sherry realized that she was looking into a puddle and the monster she was only her reflection. She stood and began to slam the walls and she screamed and yelled. Wesker had turned her into this beast; he had talked her into using the virus. He made her and Claire separate, filled her mind with such propaganda that she now was against all she loved. Wesker had taken everything from her that she held dear to, now the only thing she could do is return the favor by making him lose everything as well, starting with his head.

…………………………………………………………………..

Claire lay over Leon's body, crying. She whispered his name several times until she felt Chris' hand on her shoulder.

"Claire we have to get going." He said softly.

Claire shook her head.

"Come on Claire," Chris said in the softest and sincerest tone he could manage, "Leon wouldn't want you to stay here forever and grieve for him."

Claire looked up at Chris, her eyes red, and slowly stood up.

Jill went to Claire's' side and helped her walk and said, "Don't worry Claire, we'll make Wesker pay."

Chris looked back at Leon, who stared blankly into the sky. Chris bent down and closed Leon's eyes and walked away.

As the door closed leaving Leon by himself, someone steeped from the shadows. A man in a green suit revealed himself and walked next to the dead zombie and picked up the small remote that supposedly made the bullet case inside Leon's arm break and spread the T-Veronica virus.

"My, my Mr. Kennedy," The man in the green suit said, "We can't have you dieing just yet." He pressed the button and bent down next to Leon. "I have big plans for you Mr. Kennedy and do not worry the amount of the virus inside the bullet case won't be enough to make you into a zombie, just hold off on the sex for a year or two." The man smiled and walked back into the shadows.

……………………………………………………………………….

Billy and Rebecca and David sat outside of the two steel doors. They had ended up outside. There was a large fountain with no water, but a stair case that led to an elevator. They decided to rest for a bit before heading down to the unknown.

"I can't believe Barry is gone, and we killed him…." Rebecca said, allowing her sentence to trail off,

"Hey, don't worry, we didn't know, it's not our fault." David replied,

"Yeah, it's Wesker's fault, and we'll be sure to get him, for Barry's sake." Billy added in.

Rebecca smiled and said, "Yeah, you guys are right."

They continued to rest and to wait.

…………………………………………………………………..

Wesker smiled at his video cameras and laughed, "Looks like everyone's trying to kill me." (Note: Wesker does not know about Leon yet) "Steve!" Wesker called,

"Yes?" Steve replied,

"Release the Mr. X from its prison."

"But your right next to the release button." Steve replied,

Wesker looked down at his control panel and saw the button the said "Mr. X" on it. "Yes of course……" Wesker said and pressed the button.

…………………………………………………………………

Chris, Jill, and Claire opened the door and closed it behind them, they found themselves outside and up head there was a fountain. They walked forward a bit and saw Billy, David, and Rebecca.

"Chris!' Billy cried, "How'd you get here?"

"The door, you never know what's on the other side in this house." Chris replied, "Where's Barry?"

Billy's face saddened and he shook his head.

"Oh." Chris replied, "Leon's didn't make it either…."

Suddenly there was a large bang and all attention was gathered at the fountain.

Right near the entrance of the elevator, underground, Mr. X was pinned against the wall as Sherry dung her long claws through his chest. Sherry dropped the monster and ran towards the large steel doors. The large machine guns that were supposed to protect the first door was not suppose to shoot Sherry, due to previous agreements so Sherry was able to destroy them with ease, she began to bang at the door and it finally gave way. The soldiers that were put to guard the second door began to open fire. Sherry took care of them rather quickly and brought down the second door. She pushed aside the coffee table and saw Steve.

"Sherry! How are you?" Steve asked,

Sherry roared and charged, but Steve moved to his right and grabbed Sherry's arm. Steve pulled her arm behind her back and tripped her. Sherry fell to the ground and did not move.

Steve laughed and said, "Never was able to handle the big leagues." Suddenly Sherry slashed as Steve and she sliced Steve's arm off.

Steve cried in pain and ran out the two, already broken, doors. The door to Wesker's room opened and Wesker held a rocket launcher, "Too bad, I wanted to use this on Chris, but with you going about killing everything I can't really let you live." Wesker fired the rocket and Sherry ceased to exist.

…………………………………………………………………….

How was this chapter? It's been a month and a few days since I updated (yes I counted) so yeah, not really so great. I'm sad to spoil but Leon isn't coming back until story two. And let me tell everyone Story Two is going to be on the same link. So if you want to read story two it'll be on this same link. I promise my writing will get better, it's just skool's been killing me. Until next time cyas.


	14. To the readers

Dear Readers of Wesker's Death Game,

Those who are confused about what happen, Leon wasn't killed off. He died yes, but the bullet inside him really did have a bit of the virus that the "man in the green suit" injected, though Wesker didn't know. So basically he bluffed there was a virus inside the bullet case, when there really was. The button actually did open the case and let out just enough of the virus the fix Leon's dead tissue and stuff. Yeah, I haven't updated in a few months cause school had started my schedule is packed. I'll try to get to working on it again as soon as possible, please bear with it. So just in case I'll explain one more time, the "man in the green suit" has let loose a small amount of the virus within Leon's dead body, what's going to happen to him? You'll have to read. So some things to look forward to in the next chapter are…..

What happens to Leon?

What happens to Steve?

Who's next to die?

Is Wesker going to win his game?

And

Who's the man in the green suit?


	15. Overtime

Chapter 13

Overtime

Wesker threw the used rocket launcher to the half blown Sherry, lying on the ground. He grunted and entered his room once again. He called to his leeches, but nothing came. Wesker called out, "Come my children!" still no response, "Have you betrayed me too?" Wesker whispered. He looked at his video cameras and saw the pawns of his gang enter the elevator down to the underground lab that lead to his chamber. "It seems we are tied!" Wesker smiled, "Look's like we'll be going into 'overtime'." Wesker pressed a large, green release button that read "Hunters" on it and laughed.

……………………………………………………………………..

The elevator pulled to a stop and the gang stepped out onto the concrete floor. A bloody mess waited for them. The tyrant was ripped into shreds. A mixture of leather, blood, and flesh was spread throughout the long hallway. The head of the massive creature, lay looking blankly into space. They tired their best to ignore the bloody mess and walked over the flesh. Billy kicked the head over to its side to avoid it looking at him.

"Let's get going." Chris said, "We must be close to Wesker."

Everyone nodded, "Let's end this." Claire said between her teeth as she tightened her grip on her gun and thought of Leon.

They all walked cautiously as they made the sharp right down the hall, Chris in the front and David in the rear. They went down a few steps and entered a large room. It had body bags to the right and left, some on the ground and some on stretchers. Though the bodies only covered a portion of the room. Some machines were near the door across the room and the floor was wet as the hallway outside. They walked forward keeping their eyes on the bag and ready to shoot if any of them moved. Chris heard a small noise and looked up. There was a small scanner moving around and from its one eye it searched for its prey. Chris aimed and fired and the machine fell to the ground, broken.

"What was that?" Jill asked,

"A scanner, the ones used to led the Hunters to their prey." Chris replied, "Good thing I got it before it saw any of us." Suddenly there was more noises, the buzzing of a bee kind of. The group looked around and saw fifteen, maybe more scanners coming from holes in the ceiling. The arm of scanners immediately pointed their eyes towards the players of the game and shouted a short alarm. The door in front of them burst open and Hunters poured out.

"Shit!" David yelled, "It's an ambush!"

"Head for the door!" Billy yelled above pouring gunfire. Two Hunters fell but three more took their place. Chris, Jill, Claire, and David made it past the door and fired, urging Rebecca and Billy to hurry. Rebecca ran for the door, though a Hunter fell in close behind her. "Rebecca!" Billy yelled and pushed her through the door as he was cut in the torso.

"Billy!" Rebecca yelled, but Billy ignored her. He grabbed the door handles and closed it shut. "No!" Rebecca screamed, she tried to open the door but it was now locked.

"It's too late!" David told her, "He's gone! And if we don't keep moving his death will be in vain!"

The others began to head down the hall and, after hesitating a few moments, Rebecca soon followed.

Billy turned and fired at the Hunter and its left eye exploded. The Hunter screamed in pain and fled the scene. The other Hunters, snarled at Billy. "You're gonna have to work for your food today, you freak of natures." He raised his gun and pulled the trigger. _Click, click!_ Empty. Billy cursed under his breath and began to fumble for another clip. The Hunters began to close in and he cocked his gun. Billy raised his gun again but the Hunters stopped. They cry of their brother rang through the halls and the remaining Hunters fled the scene. Billy sighed and sat back against the door.

"Thank you Jesus." He said under his breath and examined his cut. Suddenly, a shuffling sound began to make its way into Billy's ears. It started soft, then grew, then multiplied. Billy looked up and saw the body bags beginning to open and rotting hands reached from out of their plastic coffins to the smell of Billy's blood.

A/N: Yeah this chapter is awfully short, though i thought i'd leave a cliffhanger

LoL,

Well it's been an awful long time since i've updated any of my stories, and by popular demand, this story was updated first!

I hope you all enjoy it as the story begins to move to it's end.

Don't worry, i'm pretty sure i'm making a number 2

-Q


	16. Game Over

Chapter 16

Game Over

Billy walked sluggishly down the halls, he was tired. Dead tired. "Ughhhh…" Billy moaned as his feet shuffled across the empty halls. He leaned against the wall and slumped to the ground, "This is gonna kill me." He sighed. Luckily he came to no harm, he realized the lock on the double doors the others went through was on his side and easily escaped. He sat and only one word moved across his lips, "Rebecca…." It was barely a whisper but it echoed throughout the corridors. Soon there was only silence. Billy pulled himself up and continued to follow the others.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca turned around and stopped to listen, the other noticed her and stopped, "Is something wrong Rebecca?" David asked,

She was silent for a moment and shook her head, "No… I just thought I heard Billy's voice."

"We've made it!" Claire pointed to a pair of double doors, only one way out.

The surviving group had made it, the last room. There was only one door standing between them and Wesker. Chris tightened the grip on his gun, "This ends now." The others nodded and Chris kicked the doors open. He raised his weapon and scanned the room. It was a large, empty dome with a small hole in the center of it. On the other end of the dome was a door with a simple sign on it that said "EXIT" in green letters.

"I hope that's really the exit." Jill commented, they group entered the dome slowly. As soon as they cleared the door, however, the doors closed and locked shut. There was a laugh that echoed through the dome and everyone looked in different directions for the source.

"Are you ready?" a voiced called to them, "Because this is where everything will be decided.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Billy saw a bright light at the end of the hall and saw figures enter the light as well. He began to rush forward, "Rebecca! Anyone! Wait!" However before he was even half way close, the doors closed. He ran faster crying out, "No!" he seemed to have ran forever until finally he reached the doors and slammed them with the side of his body. They crashed open, causing him to fall forward even further. He looked up, gun raised forward, but there was no one in front of him. He got to his feet and looked around, another hallway, except there was a door in front of him that was labeled "Control Room" He grinned, _"Maybe they went in there."_ He thought to himself, and walked to the door. He cautiously pushed the door open, gun first, he was greeted by a smaller room with a line of computer screens and various buttons. In the middle of the line of screens was a chair and across the room was another door labeled, "Lab" Most of the screens were blank or showing empty rooms. "This won't help me." Billy thought pushing past the chair and opening the lab door. He opened the door slowly and peeked in. Once again, there was nothing there but lab specimens. He put his gun down by his waist and walked forward, "Where is everyone?" He thought, confused, he walked forward again and at the end of the room, there was a ledge. He saw eight rows of capsules that had, what seemed like, hundreds of the same capsule behind it. Each was filled with water and specimens in it. However one of them looked familiar to him. He looked down and his jaw dropped, "No way…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The humming grew louder and Wesker appeared on a platform in the middle of the dome, at the same time everything metal on the group of gamers began to raise upward and was yanked from them. Belts, ammo, earrings, rings, and most importantly, their guns, flew to the ceiling where a hidden magnet was. "You really thought I'd just show up here and let you gun me down?" However before Chris could say anything, Wesker was already moving. Before anyone had any time to react, Wesker had hit everyone at least once and as everyone lay on the ground in pain, Chris was held by the neck two feet off the ground. "You've proved one thing to me for sure though; I'm not ready just yet." Wesker threw Chris down and he began to breathe again, choking for air.

"What are you talking about?" Jill demanded,

"You all did very fine and dandy, but you all got lucky!" Wesker took a few steps back, "Not one of you has made it far! Ever! But this time but for some reason you all made it, except for Barry, but that's nothing." Wesker was yelling at the top of his lungs now,

"You're insane Wesker!" Chris yelled getting up to his feet, everyone else soon followed,

"Oh am I?" Wesker laughed, "I believe you're the ones who are a bit confused." He twitched, "Oh how I loved watching you Chris, you most of all, die in a million different ways, every single time I played this game."

"What?" Chris sounded shocked and confused,

"But if a couple of clones were able to make it through the entire game, why couldn't the real ones?"

"C-Clones?!" Claire cried out,

"What are you talking about?!" David yelled,

"What! You think this is real?!" Wesker shouted at them, "You think I could really kidnap every single one of you? You think I was able to build this god forsaken house by myself? You think all the zombies you'd fought, each one of them a different person?" Wesker laughed and laughed, "How idiotic! You really should put two and two together!" Wesker pressed a button and the dome began to open up, "We're actually one hundred feet under the ground! This entire place is a laboratory!" They looked up and saw thousands and hundreds of capsules that spiraled up and up until they were unable to see anything but a bright white light. "You were all dead to begin with, didn't matter if you survived the game or not, you'll never make it out alive!"

"Oh… my god…" Rebecca whispered, all attention went to her has she walked back by the door to a capsule that was behind the dome wall, "This… this is me…" he voiced trailed off as she touched the thick glass. Inside the capsule was a naked girl, she had fair features and slept soundly with a mask over her face so that she could breathe in the thick liquid that was her temporary home. Rebecca looked to the next capsule, the same naked, peaceful girl floated there. Rebecca looked to the next and she saw another one of her, and the next was also her and the next as well.

"What… what does this mean?" Claire said, also almost a whisper,

Wesker laughed, "That means none of you are even real! Carbon copies of people I so long to actually kill! Barry's house I visited? A model I made! Rebecca and David's apartments? A fake room I put together from pictures I took when I broke into the actual apartment! The Umbrella facility Chris, Jill, Claire, and Leon broke into? A fake!" Wesker laughed, "The zombies you killed? Clones that died in previous games I made! The Tyrants and hunters? All clones that I enhanced for my arsenal against you! All of it! A sham!"

"This isn't true… this can't be real!" Chris yelled, "This is just another trick! You're lying!"

"Chris is right!" Jill added, "If I wasn't me, then I wouldn't have these memories! Of having been here before!"

Wesker stopped laughing, "Memories I implanted in you before you were born."

"Stop lying!" Claire cried out,

Wesker shrugged, "I'm telling you the truth. How about this, Jill, what was your father's name?"

Jill made a shock look, "I… well… his name… it…"

Wesker turned to Chris, "Chris before you joined S.T.A.R.S. what armed forces were you with?"

Chris thought, "I… I don't remember…"

Wesker smiled, "Exactly. Because I only programmed what you needed, the memories that would help you survive."

Rebecca sunk to the ground, "This isn't happening…"

"But all is fine now my children," Wesker laughed, he checked his watch, you're life expectancy should be ending soon." He looked back up to Chris, "Your body will soon begin to chemically break itself down, and it will be painful." Wesker smiled at Chris, who was defeated, "Without the T or G virus in your system like the other clones, you're body cannot sustain itself. At least I'll get to see you die in a different manner this time Chris." Wesker laughed, "But as soon as you're gone I'll be making new improvements to the game and when the time comes, the real players will not be able to survive." Wesker walked to the middle of the platform he entered with and pressed a button on his belt. The platform began to whirr and slowly rise up. "Game over Chris. Game over."

And the final sound that echoed in Chris's mind as he began to feel his skin burn was the insane laughter of Wesker, the winner, once again, of his own death game.

A/N: It's great to be back! I know it was somewhat short, but I hoped none of you readers are disappointed by the ending! Number two is basically more preparations of the game that deal with game 4 and 5.

Also if you're wondering, yes the clone Leon is still alive, (wonder how that's gonna play out right?!) and the Steve, Ada, and Sherry were also clones. Wesker has the real ones somewhere, or something… lol! Also, Billy ends up melting too, he just saw the clones first and I guess figured out what was going on. So yeah, don't worry about it!

Hope you enjoyed Wesker's Death Game Part 1 and I look forward to writing number 2 asap!

-Q


End file.
